In current society, with progress of medical treatment, medical behaviors in relative to surgical operations have greatly increased, demands for medical supplies such as medical gloves are also increased, and requirements for the quality of the medical gloves are more stringent as well.
In the prior art, most of the polymeric coating materials used for fabricating medical gloves are mainly a acylate and urethane based material However, as acrylate and urethanes based coting material are high-modulus polymers, medical gloves fabricated by using the same may exhibit a problem of surface coating flaking off when being worn. For the medical gloves, coating flaking off may produce fine and loose particles, and the fine particles may fall onto a wound of a patient, thereby causing the wound being hardly healed and occurrence of other complications, therefore the gloves cannot meet medical standards.
In additional, the existing medical gloves are considerably sensitive to moisture in the atmosphere. A slight increase in humidity of the air, when the medical gloves are worn, may cause skin adhesion thereby causing problems such as difficulty in wearing and removing.
Therefore, talcum powders, corn flours or the like are often used so as to solve the problem of adhesion to the skin when the gloves are worn. However, the talcum powders, or corn flours may fall onto a wound of a patient, thereby causing the wound hardly being healed and occurrence of other complications.
As a result, most of the coating materials available in the market cannot provide a good water and moisture absorption characteristic, to prevent adhesion to the skin when the gloves are worn. Moreover, during the long operation time, maintaining dryness of a surgeon's hand is a very critical and important issue, most importantly, dry skin can prevent bacteria multiplication.
In addition, due to long glove wearing time by a surgeon, the glove should not only possesses water and moisture absorption properties, but also should not cause excessive dryness, so as to maintain skin health of the surgeon. Therefore, the glove should not only possesses water and moisture absorption properties, but also provide a comfortable wearing experience. However, the gloves made from the existing materials cannot satisfy the foregoing demands.